Yes Omi, There Is a Santa Claus
by infiniteirony
Summary: Who knew that Omi had never heard of Christmas? Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo have so much to teach him before the special day arrives... Will they be able to pull off a Xiaolin Christmas? Oneshot. Something fun for the holidays. "Sequel" rumored?


Author's Note: Hello, and Happy Holidays to all!! Yes, I am in a particularly good mood this holiday season, all thanks to this little story. There I was; suffering a horrible case of "I-can't-finish-a-fanfiction-story-to-save-my-life"-itis when this idea came along and ran me over like the infamous reindeer and Grandma on Christmas. I am sure I am not the first to think of such a plotline, but I enjoyed writing my version of Omi first Chritmas experience immensely. I only hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Thanks! Now cue the fanfiction!!

_____

**Yes Omi, There **I**s a Santa Claus**

There was no doubt that December had finally caught up with the Xiaolin Temple of Northern China. Heavy blasts of bone chilling air whisked powdery snow along the landscape that had been dusted with a tell-tale white within the past few days. Winter was not a novel concept to the temple's residents, although it was the first in the House of Xiaolin for three certain elemental dragons. In fact, in the blaze of the past summer's heat, there had been moments when this time of year held a certain anticipation for them, promising a sense of cheer and change from business as usual. Yet this year, the seasonal landscape was certainly anything but cheerful. The extremely low temperatures had proven too cold for a proper snow to even form, bringing a frozen tundra-like appearance across the valley. What's more, the winter wind had proven relentless and brutal, even to shape-shifting dragons with more than 1500 years of flying experience. The only bright side, it seemed, was that Heylin opponents were as adverse to this weather as the monks were, and had thus temporarily stowed their plans for world domination.

So it was with this dismal scene in mind (and just outside their window) that Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo sat rather dejectedly within the temple's dining room. There was one other small matter contributing to their current gloomy outlook, but none of the trio could bring themselves to broach the topic aloud. Omi, himself not privy to whatever weighed so bleakly in his comrade's minds, entered the room with his usual enthusiasm.

"My fellow monks, it seems that Master Fung has been ever so gracious in granting us yet another day free from training!" he exclaimed.

"Yippee." came Kimiko and Clay's deadpan reply. Raimundo was of course, more vocal with his discontent.

"Well DUH! It's twenty below outside! Master Fung isn't going to bother making monk-cicles out of us on a daily basis now is he? And thanks to all this _lovely_ weather we've been having as of late," the Brazilian continued with obvious sarcasm, "we're caught up on chores all the way into the New Year!"

"What has gotten your undergarments in such a distorted state?" Omi contested hotly. "We should be grateful! Master Fung has let us do whatever we please for almost a week now!"

"That's my point exactly!" Raimundo interrupted. "There's only so much you can do for entertainment cooped up in a place like this; and we're bored silly!"

Omi scoffed. "Nonsense. We have Kimiko's entire video game collection, an unlimited amount of time to play poker, an entire _library_ of scrolls we could read," (Raimundo was looking particularly horrified at this suggestion) "not to mention multiple board games." continued the Dragon of Water. "Master Fung has done his best to give us everything we could ask for right now."

"Everything except Christmas." Raimundo muttered moodily as he slumped into his seat.

Clay and Kimiko turned suddenly at his words. There it was; the thing they'd all been thinking about, in the open at last. For yes, it was true; it was now only a few weeks from the cherished day and Master Fung had not dropped so much as a candy cane (let alone any hints concerning merry festivities).

"Christmas?" Omi said quizzically as the foreign word rolled off his tongue. "What is Christmas?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" cried Raimundo as he threw his hands in the air. "You're telling me that you don't even know what Christmas IS? Exactly how big of a rock did Master Fung have you hiding under until we came alo-" The agitated Wind Dragon was suddenly silenced by Kimiko's rather persuasive hand over his mouth.

"Omi…" she said calmly. "What we _mean_ to say is… We understand not _celebrating_ Christmas, but to have never even _heard _of it…" Omi only stared at the small Japanese girl, a blank but curious expression on his face.

"What is Christmas?" he repeated. Rai pushed Kimiko's hand away from his mouth. She didn't have to shut him up anymore. He was speechless.

"It's…a holiday." Clay started, unsure exactly where to begin.

Omi's eyes brightened, confirming that this was a good starting point in his Yuletide education. Kimiko, spurred by this recognition and Omi's eagerness, continued.

"Yes, Christmas is a holiday. It's mostly celebrated in the United States, but has become a worldwide celebration of sorts. It's supposed to celebrate the birthday of an important religious figure named Jesus." Kimiko ended quietly, wondering how _she_ could communicate the impact of such a person to the small boy. Seeming to bypass some of the girl's words, Omi piped up again.

"So this Jesus was an honored warrior?"

The Fire Dragon looked at the other two boys for back-up.

"Yeah, of sorts." Clay managed between light chuckles.

"Plus…" a certain brown haired boy began, his emerald eyes dancing with the glee of the knowledge he was about to bestow upon his round-headed friend. The lanky youth leaned forward. "People give you presents." He breathed in a dramatic whisper.

Omi's previous glee was only explosively heightened by this new development. "REALLY??!!" he cried with enormous sparkling eyes. Raimundo winked playfully, confirming his companion's inquiry and sending him into further stunned adoration of this newfound holiday.

"But…" Kimiko interceded, sensing that some clarification was in order. "Christmas is also a time to get gifts for other people as well; like friends or family. Giving is what it's really all about." She tacked on with a smile.

"Oh my." Omi said as he finally composed himself. "I suppose I will now discover that I have only a short time in which to purchase gifts for all of you…And you all have been thinking of my Christmas gift all along!" The Dragons of Earth and Fire looked away sheepishly at this assumption, knowing that it had only been their longing for gifts of their own that had brought on their holiday daydreams in the first place.

"You betcha lil' buddy!" Raimundo lied smoothly with a grin, ignoring the obvious and disapproving glares coming from a certain cowboy and young female behind him. Now kneeling in front of his naive companion, the Brazilian continued. "And it doesn't stop there either! There's a tree to decorate…"

"A giant dinner to cook…" Clay blurted before he could stop himself.

"And Santa Claus!" Kimiko chimed, she herself now also infected with the rapidly growing zeal now present amongst the temple's teenage warriors.

The three faced their diminutive friend, who was at this point beginning to appear quite overwhelmed. Raimundo put his hand on his shoulder, consoling him as he guided the Xiaolin Monk in the direction of the Sheng Gong Wu vault. "Don't worry Omi, I'll be sure and explain everything while we grab a few…erm… things…to help us prepare. You'll see; we'll make our own Christmas!" The two continued quickly across the ice-covered compound, the Brazilian imparting festive wisdom to his small counterpart all the way.

It was after the pair returned, their arms laden with nearly every Wu from the vault, that Kimiko suspected that Raimundo had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. This was to be more than any normal holiday, for sure. Resigning herself to this fact, she approached the two as they set their loads of mystical artifacts on the floor.

"If it's alright with you…" the pig-tailed girl began in a tone that revealed her plans would continue despite any response to the contrary. She withdrew a particular Wu from the pile, holding it in front of Raimundo's face. "I'm taking Omi on a little shopping trip; that is, if you expect any gifts for this particular Christmas." Kimiko finished, waving the Golden Tiger Claws precariously close to the boy's nose. Raimundo crossed his eyes in an attempt to focus on the magical tool, and smiled.

"Actually, Clay and I will be needing this…" he replied while simultaneously plucking the Tiger Claws from her arm. "We will however, happily take you to the mall first, and pick you up when we are finished." the youth added quickly before any potential blows could be thrown.

Clay looked concerned. "Do y'all really think that Master Fung is okay with all th-?"

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS" yelled Rai as he ripped open a portal, dragging a surprised and rather hesitant Texan with him. Omi and Kimiko followed suit as the opening closed behind them.

The four elemental dragons landed rather unceremoniously in the center of the mall. Miracle of miracles, they were somehow unnoticed and unharmed by the masses herding from store to store in heavy pursuit of the season's best deals. Out of the corner of her eye; Kimiko briefly saw Raimundo tear open another passage, throw her a playful salute, and disappear again into the void with Clay. As she dodged the stampeding feet of frenzied customers, the petite Dragon of Fire seriously considered neglecting a certain South American's Christmas present.

________

After dusting herself off, Kimiko managed to locate Omi and drag him out of the melee of the mall's central plaza. The poor monk seemed shocked speechless by the frenzied commercial atmosphere. "Earth to Omi! Earth to Omi!" the Asian called to her dazed friend. Omi shook himself from his fascinated state.

"My apologies, Kimiko. I just have not fully grasped the role such a place as this plays in Christmas."

"That's alright Omi; you'll figure it out soon enough. You _are _shopping with me after all." the girl stressed jokingly. "It is my complete privilege and unspoken duty to ensure that your first Christmas gifts are entirely taken care of." Kimiko was met with only with the water monk's vacant expression. She sighed, and rephrased, brandishing her trusty credit card. "Shopping's on me today." Omi beamed, turning to walk into the nearest store. Kimiko's face fell slightly as she read the overhanging sign (Dan's Dirt Bike Emporium) and, sensing what could be a future drop in her credit rating, rushed forward to hopefully guide her friend elsewhere.

It didn't seem like long before the two had gathered their many purchases and stood waiting at the mall's plaza; assuming Raimundo would eventually make good on his promise to return. Kimiko sat idly on the edge of a fountain whilst Omi continued to observe the wonders of a packed mall in Christmastime. The raven-haired girl noticed his particular interest in the seated Santa surrounded by eager children. Turning his gaze from the jolly figure, Omi met her sapphire eyes. "I think, out of everything that Raimundo has taught me this holiday, it is this that confuses me the most." He stated, pointing at the bearded man now holding a small child in his lap. Kimiko listened patiently, wondering exactly what Raimundo had told his teammate. Omi continued. "To travel around the world in the space of a single night…Even for someone who was raised surrounded by magic and mystical happenings…That is hard to believe." Inside of herself, Kimiko felt her spirits slump. Of all the things this holiday had to offer, she had hoped that they could surprise Omi with the legend of Santa Claus most of all. It had seemed however, that they had reached a limit on even Omi's naïveté. She tried to show no particular emotion on her face. "And those other things too. Fitting down fireplaces? Knowing how every child has acted all year-round?" the bald boy chuckled. "It would be an amazing feat, would it not Kimiko?" The girl could not bring herself to speak. Omi read her silence for the answer it was. He smiled, a little sadly this time. "Then I suppose, I should not bother myself with believing in Santa Claus." There was a pause.

"You're wrong." Kimiko surprised herself with her blunt statement. Omi looked at her, his forced expression of disbelief poorly masking the glimmer of hope in his eyes. The Fire Dragon paused, unsure of exactly how to convey what she no longer really believed in herself, this staple figure of Christmas cheer. But she wanted Omi to believe, for if anyone could, it was surely him. "It may not be this guy," she continued, nodding toward the mall plaza's red-clad figure. "But…"

"You are telling me…" Omi trailed off.

"Yes Omi, there is a Santa Claus." Kimiko said, meaning every word. "And you know what?" she added, a smile gracing her lips. "I bet you get to meet him before the end of the day." Omi glowed.

There was the sound of slicing metal and a sudden gust of wind as a grinning Raimundo abruptly appeared before them. "Sorry we took so long." He said lightly. "I had to drop Clay off at the temple to make some finishing touches. Looks like the shopping went well." He commented, taking in the pile of store-wrapped items. The three lined up as Raimundo tore a new portal home.

Kimiko touched down, not in the temple's dining room as she had expected, but on the frosted steps outside the entrance. Omi too, appeared confused by the odd choice in destination. Raimundo merely grinned as he stood between them and the closed temple doors.

"Come on Rai, let us in." Kimiko said matter-of-factly. She could already feel the cold seeping through her Xiaolin robes.

"I'm sorry Kimi, but you'll just have to wait until I get the signal." the brown-haired teen replied in his amused tone. She was prepared to give him her best blue-eye glower when there came a soft knocking from inside the doors. Raimundo flashed her and Omi one last smile as he turned and pushed the doors open…

Kimiko felt herself give an audible gasp.

Warm lighted poured from the temple's living room, mingling with the scent of irresistible pine. Inside, was one of the biggest, most beautiful Christmas trees Kimiko had seen in a long time. Candles glowed merrily on the on the ends of green boughs, illuminating….

"Sheng Gong Wu ornaments? Really Rai?" Kimiko remarked sarcastically to the Dragon of the Wind.

"Hey, this is a Xiaolin Christmas, after all." came the reply.

Kimiko returned her gaze to the tree, her sarcasm forgotten as she lost herself in the sight of the evergreen radiating with the sparkle of supernatural artifacts. Omi strode forward, his mouth agape at the glittering Star Hanabi topping the spectacle. Clay appeared from behind the tree, dusting pine needles from his large person as he greeted them. "You have no idea how hard it can be to get one of these babies here using only the Golden Tiger Claws." the cowboy remarked. Omi rattled off his appreciation.

Off to the side, the Dragon of Fire approached her Wind counterpart discreetly. "Rai, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." He replied sincerely. Kimiko whispered her request in his ear. Raimundo nodded. Kimiko smiled, and returned to Omi's side where she offered to help him set the gifts they had bought that day under the tree. Raimundo motioned for Clay to join him in the hall. Once there, Clay watched confusedly as his teammate disappeared in a swipe of Golden Tiger Claws, to only appear not a moment later, holding something neatly in his arms.

"Alrigh' Rai what's this all about?" he inquired. Raimundo merely held the object towards him. Clay's eyes widened. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

__________

"I have never seen the temple looking so warm and cheerful!" Omi exclaimed, watching his distorted reflection on the surface of a low hanging Falcon's Eye-turned-tree-ornament. "I can now see why the three of you were so glum at the thought of missing such a tradition!" His female companion smiled warmly. Suddenly, her blue eyes sparked with recognition at something out of the monk's line of sight.

"Omi…Look!" she said excitedly, pointing over the Water Dragon's shoulder. Omi turned, and felt his eyes grow very large indeed. For standing in front of him, was Santa Claus.

With a child-like expression of wonder, Omi shuffled shyly closer to the large, white-bearded figure. The man only smiled, bringing dimples into his rosy cheeks. Raimundo offered him a chair, in which he promptly sat. Looking at Omi, the Santa now cheerfully patted his lap. Omi scanned the room comically before pointing to himself. The Santa nodded. Omi leapt up without hesitation.

Across the room, Kimiko stood with Raimundo. "I have to hand it to you Rai, you did amazing. First the tree, and now this!" she voiced quietly. "Omi is beside himself for being able to believe in good ol' St. Nick!" She dropped her voice to whisper. "Wherever did find such a good Santa Claus impersonator?" Her only response was the Brazilian's slight smirk. Before she could inquire further, Omi rushed up to them.

"I do not believe it! I simply do not believe it!" he gushed. "I was able to _talk to Santa Claus_!" he cried. Kimiko peered around the celebrating youth, watching the Kris Kringle look-alike wave to them merrily has he excited the door. "I mean, he even asked what I wanted for Christmas!" Omi sputtered. "Me! Specifically!" Raimundo rolled his eyes, preparing a reply that would no doubt inform the merry monk that this was indeed a favor granted to all children who visited the infamous Father Christmas, but stopped short as he came under the icy stare of the petite Japanese beside him.

Said Japanese warmed her expression considerably as she turned towards her other companion. "I'm glad you enjoyed his visit so much Omi! It seems you learned a lot about Christmas today."

"I most certainly did!" he boasted triumphantly. The three shared a pleasurable silence. Kimiko had just opened her mouth to inquire where Clay had disappeared to when Omi cut her off.

"I never would have guessed that Santa Claus had such a drawling accent!" Omi remarked cluelessly.

Kimiko whipped around to face Raimundo. She had never seen the green-eyed boy look more pleased with himself.

**The End**

Author's Note: Yes, 'tis the beginings of a Xiaolin Christmas indeed. *wink* I apolgize (but have no regret) over adding the small exchange concerning a certain religious figure, for all of you out there who do not associate Him with this particular holiday. But, he is the reason for the season, and thus a small part of my story. Besides, whether you are religious or not, you know it was funny. *smile* Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I need to be on my way now, as I am sure that I could quite possibly end up on the Naughty List if I continue to ignore my other duties this December in favor of writing you today. I hope you have enjoyed the story, have a safe holiday, and on a rather selfish side; I hope that you...  
Review Review Review!!! (please, hahaha)


End file.
